


Stimulation

by grabthekitties



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Breathplay, Dry Orgasm, Edging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Orgasm, Nipple Play, ffxv-kink-week, no beta we die like men, slightly ooc ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabthekitties/pseuds/grabthekitties
Summary: His left Hand was relaxed atop the small, soft pillow that laid loosely on his chest, it’s weight nice and grounding where it pressed gently against his cheek. His breath stayed relatively even, though it hitched from time to time, affected by the stimulation Prompto is giving him so willingly. His eyes were closed, long lashes fluttering against regal cheekbones. Noctis’ fingers idly soothed through his hair, gently scratching his scalp, leaving him even more sleepy and relaxed.“That’s it, Iggy. No need to worry about anything at all.”  Gladio crooned from his spot next to Prompto, now leaned onto his left hand, the other slowly caressing Ignis’ knee, making him shiver.####################In which the guys think Iggy needs to relax for once.





	Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Day V of the [FFXV-Kink-Week](https://ffxv-kink-week.tumblr.com) on tumblr! Didn't know how to draw this prompt (and I reeeeaally wanted to do THAT prompt), so I wrote something instead :D
> 
> Have mercy on me, my first language is german and I really have to keep myself from using, commas, all, the ,time.

A loud “FFFWUMMP” woke him up. Ignis sat up straight in his bed, wide awake and alarmed. They were definitely being attacked, _definitely_ , he needs his daggers, Noct _definitely_ didn’t even hear that, _he can’t hear shit as soon as he’s asleep_ \- wait. He’s alone. And, yes, indeed, there are no attackers in sight. All he sees is the wide, wide window. The perfectly blue seas of Galdin Quay outside, the narrow porch connected to their room, and no Noctis that should have been laying next to him in bed and this boy just can’t be awake before him, what the hell.

 

“Heyyy there. Easy, pretty boy. T’was just some dumb gull trying to fly through the windowpane.” Gladio, resting with Noctis on the other bed in their briefs, Noctis was awake- **_drat how late is it?_ **

 

Somewhat panicked, Ignis picked up his watch from the nightstand, it was 10:13 in the morning-

 

“Hey.” The watch was taken from his hands and he was being shoved back into the pillows- where did all these come from, he had one when he fell asleep last night- by Noctis, who looked like, really awake by now. He must have been awake for some time then. “Iggy. Hey, are you listening?”

 

“Huh? Ye- yeah. What’s wrong?”

“That’s what I just asked you.”

 

“Oh. Aehm. I- how come I’ve slept until now? I should have been awake for at least 4 hours!” Ignis’ panicked expression was back, though it morphed into an somewhat irritated one. Noct let go of him then.

 

“Oh, yeah. We thought you could use some more sleep, so we kept the room as dark as we could. Prom just opened the curtains some moments ago.”

“ _What._ ” Ignis sat up again.

 

Noctis sighed. “What, _what_?” He slipped in behind the taller man then, crossing his legs and resting his back against the headboard of the expensive bed. He took a pillow and put it in his lap, then pulled Ignis back down before he could try to get up, almost forcefully resting the ashen bedhead in the fluffy pillow. Gladio came over now, too, and sat down on the edge of the bed, resting a big hand on Ignis’ chest.

 

“Come now, Iggy. Don’t cha tell me you didn’t need this. We wanted to pamper you some time. This is actually why we came here in the first place.” the tall man said warmly, as he rubbed tender circles over his chest bone.

 

“Yeah.” the prince spoke again, “You’re always caring about us, worrying about everything. And you’re drinking waaay to much coffee because of that. You needed a break.”

“I didn’t. It’s fine, really.” Ignis pouted. Well, if Ignis would pout, that is.

 

“Really. When did you fall asleep yesterday?” Gladio raised one eyebrow. “I- uh.” He didn’t remember. He just knows that Gladio had been reading, Prompto has been going through his photos and Noct has been playing King’s Knight on his Phone- wait. He fell asleep first. He never falls asleep first. The realisation must have shown on his face, because Gladio grinned.

 

“It was about 9:40 PM, Iggy. We arrived here at 9:00 PM.”

“What. That can’t be. I’ve been drinking Ebony all day. And I’m _not_ exhausted.”

“You drank decaf Ebony.” Noct mumbled.

 

“Wait. What? You even switched out my- are you kidding me.” Ignis rubbed the bridge of his nose, no glasses to adjust present. Are those guys for real? He’s fine, really- Right at that moment, he yawned. Like, really long and deep. Oh damn, he could get back to sleep right now. He’s somewhat tired again. The hell.

 

Gladio chuckled again. He took a smaller, really soft pillow and pressed it to Ignis chest. He took it, slightly confused, but. That felt really good. So soft and comfy. “Come on. What’s the harm in pampering you for one day.”

 

“Our Mission?” Ignis asked, though it lacked bite. He was a little drowsy. “Will be delayed some more.” Noctis said. “That’s an _order_ , Iggy.”

 

A door clicked, Prompto came out of the bathroom, hair damp and only a towel around his hips, the shirt he slept in (it was Noct’s) and his briefs in hand. “Oh. Morning Iggy? Did you sleep well?” His smile grew wide and blinding, sunshine on legs. The blond threw his clothes into his open bag, then bounced over to the bed and crawled on top of him.

 

Noctis chuckled. As soon as Prompto was on top of Ignis, the ash-blond looked like he gave up. Well, he can’t blame him. Prompto was always a nice substitute for a blanket, most of all if he’d just showered. Not too heavy (actually not heavy enough if you ask him), skin still rosy and warm and the calming smell of bergamote and muguet and something _Prompto_ always soothed their nerves. Not to mention that his smile just makes people happy and, _probably, can cure diseases_.

 

“He did. He’s not really happy about it though.” Gladio said in a fake-stern voice because you could hear that stupid grin. Prompo looked outright scandalized. “What?? Why?!” He looked Ignis dead in his sleepy eyes. “Don’t tell me he’s still worrying about shit.” Ignis giggled. “Language.” He tried half-heartedly.

 

Gladio sighed dramatically. “He does, sunshine. Guess we have to try even harder.”

 

Wait. Wait what. “Try...what exactly?” Ignis asked as he tried to lift himself onto his elbows. he didn’t get far, though. Both Prompto and Noctis maneuvered him back into the pillow in the latter’s lap. “You’ll see. Just relax Iggy. You don’t need to do anything today, you hear?” Prom drawled and buried his face in Ignis’ neck. Gladiolus has climbed over them in the meantime, sitting to his right side on the bed now, slowly caressing his thigh.

 

Noctis started cautiously combing through his hair with his fingers, paying attention not to catch on a knot and soothing those out slowly. He felt Prompto kissing his neck, slowly going down to his chest.

 

“Hey-” Ignis wanted to protest (actually not that much, he was tired, what the bloody hell.), but Prompto made a sound against his belly before whispering “Relax.” and going even lower. He soon reached his hard cock, and wait, when did that happen? He didn’t care enough to think about that further though, most of all when Prompto mouthed at him through his briefs. His body went slack, he breathed out a little moan. It didn’t take long for the blond to take the black, tight fabric off of him.

 

“Yeah. Like this. Relax for us, babe.” Gladio drawled, now massaging his right hand and lower arm. Noctis massaged the base of his scalp, right at the hairline and up, making Ignis want to purr like a cat. Prompto nuzzled his inner thighs, placing butterfly kisses everywhere. This was really nice, actually. His idle mind seemed to slowly go quiet for once, and he contently closed his eyes and moaned as Prom swallowed him down to the hilt in one sloppy, wet slide.

 

His left Hand was relaxed atop the small, soft pillow that laid loosely on his chest, it’s weight nice and grounding where it pressed gently against his cheek. His breath stayed relatively even, though it hitched from time to time, affected by the stimulation Prompto is giving him so willingly. His eyes were closed, long lashes fluttering against regal cheekbones. Noctis’ fingers idly soothed through his hair, gently scratching his scalp, leaving him even more sleepy and relaxed.

 

“That’s it, Iggy. No need to worry about anything at all.”  Gladio crooned from his spot next to Prompto, now leaned onto his left hand, the other slowly caressing Ignis’ knee, making him shiver.

 

“Yeah” Noctis said, “We appreciate that you always take care of us, we love it, so let us take care of you from time to time. No worries. No overthinking. Just relax.” He caressed Ignis’ Cheek with the back of his fingers, making his nerves tingle under the gentle touch. Prompto’s fingers started to do the same to his sensitive nipples, perky and flushed a nice pink, slowly circling with the broad part between the first and second knuckle. Fuck, _fuck, that feels sooo good._

 

A soft whimper escaped his slightly parted lips, all his nerves seem to be on edge, just waiting to release waves of pleasure under the touch of his lovers. He’s never felt this way, needy to be touched everywhere but already overstimulated at the same time. Prompto’s talented tongue is still keeping up its slow, even rhythm, alternating between circling the tip with just the right amount of pressure and swiping up and down his shaft so agonizingly slowly. He doesn’t need him to go faster. This is just what he needs.

 

A soft hum vibrated in Prompto’s throat, going right through Ignis’ body and making him shiver again. Gladio had slid his hand off his knee onto the blond’s neck, kneading the muscle there with his big palm. Prom closed his eyes for a second, a look of pure bliss crossing his features, before opening them again and looking up directly into the ash-blond’s. Another whimper escaped Ignis’ lips, the look of pure satisfaction from pleasuring _him_ fueling his arousal even further. He could get lost in the smaller man’s purple-ish blue eyes like this, knowing that right now, it is just all Ignis in their minds, only interested in his pleasure rather than their own. And it feels so good. So fucking good to give in and be selfish for once, to think of nothing but how they make him feel, not of how he can make them feel.

 

Prompto started alternating between firmly caressing his chest and rubbing his nipples in different ways, sometimes just barely touching with the tips of his fingers and sometimes circling it with his knuckles, going oh so slowly, taking his time for Ignis to savor it. His chest felt strangely tight, his nerves tingling with satisfaction. He moaned, back arching to press more of his chest into Prompto’s hands, whole body shaking all of sudden. He could feel his dick twitch, now down Prompto’s throat, thin fingers never ceasing to circle around the areola. Noct’s hand came down to slide over his neck, igniting a fire on his skin in its wake, making him moan even louder.

 

Suddenly, every touch was too much yet somehow not enough, he couldn’t catch a coherent thought anymore. He couldn’t decide if he wanted more of all those touches or if he wanted to get away from them.

 

“Hey, I think he just came.” Gladio stated, voice low and ever so soft with affection. Prompto slid off his dick, nuzzling his thigh instead. “Oh? Did you, Iggy? Come dry?”

 

Did he? Would make sense, given his current situation. He was breathing hard, hugging the small pillow to his chest tightly, fingers clenching and unclenching. He slid his feet down the comforter and fuck, why does that feel so good.

 

“I think he needs more, guys.” He heard the Prince’s slightly amused, yet affectionate voice from above him, still caressing over Ignis’ pulse, though his hand had slowed his movement so he could catch his breath. “Got ya.” said Prompto before taking him down his throat once again, even deeper this time. A breathy “Fu- ck!!” escaped his mouth before he could stop it, because drat, he didn’t even try to keep it in. Why would he, too far gone in the moment to mind his manners. The blond’s hands started roaming his sides, his stomach back up to his chest, gently sliding over his nipples again from time to time. The pressure in his pecs that has ceased a moment ago started to build again, only fueled farther by Noctis lightly pressing his knuckle behind his ear in a caressing motion before going back to sliding up and down his neck and shoulders. His other hand started doing the same on the other side of his neck, the warmth of soft skin against his own sinking in making him deliciously drowsy. Ignis moved his feet slowly back and forth on the comforter without even meaning to, the soft fabric caressing the nerves underneath his skin, his whole body on fire with overstimulation. The sexual tension inside of him started to peak again just from that, his breathing becoming louder and louder.

 

Just in that moment, Prompto slid off his dick again, ceasing his other movements as well. Noctis did the same, hands coming to rest behind his ears, gently cradling his head. He made a frustrated noise at that.

 

“Patience.” Gladio crooned, smile spreading over his stupidly handsome face. Ignis let out another frustrated moan. Gladiolus’ big hand, that found its way back to his knee some moments ago, was now sliding down his calf, adding pressure in just the right places. It came down to his foot, and started to caress the tender skin on top of it. The touch, though it was just light, made a shiver go through his whole body. Prompto chuckled at that, his face pressed into Ignis’ thigh, placing many small kisses on his skin. He made brief eye contact before diving back between the taller man’s legs, sucking gentle kisses to his scrotum, then his perineum. “Hah-!!” Ignis bit his lip, the faded pressure hitting again full power and then some more. Gladio moved further down the bed, now gently massaging both of his feet, calluses adding a nice pressure to his skin, making his toes curl.

 

Noctis was caressing his cheeks again, tenderly sliding his knuckles over the high cheekbones down the soft flesh to his jawline, then back up. The Prince’s left hand found its way to his mouth, index finger tracing the line of bitten lips. Ignis opened his mouth, slightly turning his head to lure regal fingers between those lips. Noctis, always happy to serve, let his index- and middle-finger slide into his mouth, pressing down on his advisor’s tongue. The weight of his lover’s fingers somewhat grounded him, but it also added to the sexual tension building inside of him.

 

Prompto had lifted Ignis’ legs over his shoulders, messaging the meat on the outside of his thighs up to his ass. Gladio kept massaging his calves and feet, placing loving kisses all over his ankles and up to his knee, then back down. The blond was occupied sliding his tongue over and around the tight ring of muscle between his lover’s firm yet soft asscheeks, teasingly sinking in with the tip from time to time, making him twitch with pleasure. Hugging the pillow harder to his chest, Ignis moaned loudly, an breathy and obscene sound, as his second orgasm threatened to hit.

 

And with that, Prompto and Gladio withdrew again, Noctis stilling his hand on his Neck. Another frustrated moan left him, corrupted by the fingers in his mouth.

 

“Don’t worry Iggy, we got you. You’re doing so good.” His Prince purred, the Hand previously occupied with his neck now sliding up his side. Not sure if his body wanted to lean into the touch or twitch away from it, he writhed in his spot, body overly sensitive to every little caress it receives. The taller man sucked Noctis’ fingers further into his mouth, keening at the praise.  Prompto sucked a wet kiss to the base of his cock, and fuck, Ignis could feel his smile. He licked a long stripe up his dick before withdrawing and letting a hot breather ghost over the sensitive flesh. “Hmmh-!” Shit, he knows what Prompto is about to to. Fuck, he was the one who taught the blond how to do this. And right now, he couldn’t tell if he should be delighted or frightened about this.

 

“Want me to make you cum, Iggy?” He couldn’t answer, if he tried he’d possibly choke on Noct’s Fingers (he wouldn’t mind). He just made another desperate, keening sound. His whole body was tense with lust and anticipation but at the same time it was _so loose_ , entirely relaxed like it wasn’t in _months_. His boyfriend’s lovely hands soothing his nerves everywhere, lighting them on fire at the same time.

 

“Sounded like a yes to me. You need a hand, sunshine?” Gladio smirked down at Prompto, slowly sliding up Ignis’ leg again, only this time he didn’t stop at his knee. He kept going ‘til his fingertips reached the tender skin of his inner thighs, just enough pressure so it didn’t tickle. Instead, it made his legs shiver with the need of more, _gods be damned touch me more_.

 

“Sure, big guy. C’mere.” Prompto pushed his taller lover’s legs further apart and moved to the side a little, making room for Gladio’s bulking form. They didn’t fit right next to each other like this. But apparently, they didn’t care. Prompto let Gladio lay down on his front before laying down himself, half on top of the bigger man. “This ok?”

 

“Yeah.” without wasting more time, Gladio dove down between Ignis’ legs, picking up where Prompto left off a moment ago. Tipping his head to his left, so he doesn’t get in the blond’s way too much, he sunk his tongue into the now slightly loosened ring of muscle. Meanwhile Prompto busied himself with Ignis’ dick again, briefly licking up and down the length, leaving way too much saliva on the way. Then he withdrew, just enough so the tip of his nose was hovering over it. Purplish-blue eyes looked up at him then, a glint of mischief crossing his otherwise adoring look, and Prom let another hot breath ghost over the twitching length of his cock. Then a cold blow of air. Then another wet, hot breath. And another cold one.

 

He felt Noctis fingers over his pulse again, just the fingertips gently caressing the soft skin. The Prince’s other hand was still occupied with his mouth. Ignis took a deep breath through his nose, he’s been constantly mewling around Noct’s finger for minutes. Gladio was eating him out in earnest now, sliding a finger in alongside his tongue, instantly hitting home and fuck, _fuck_ he’s gonna-

 

“Cum, Ignis.” Noct _commanded_ , and boy he was never one to disobey. He was outright sobbing when he came, almost biting down on the Prince’s fingers in ecstasy. He shook hard through the process, white-hot waves of pleasure numbing out his senses. Noctis’ fingers withdrew, letting him catch his breath for a moment. Prompto licked up everything Ingis gave, placing loving kisses on his stomach here and there, while Gladio sloppily kissed the inside of his thigh.

 

Ignis started coming down from his high when he heard Gladio say “We’re not done with you yet, darling.”

 

“Wha- AHHH--!” Gladio sank two fingers at once into him, Prompto taking his softening member down his throat at the same moment. Noct reached down to let his fingers glide over his nipples under the pillow that Ignis was still holding on to. “ _Fuuck-!!_ ” The fingers on his sensitive nubs pinched now, holding the perk flesh between his knuckles. He was definitely sobbing now, everything just too much. So much, his nerves all numbed out for a moment before coming back alive full force, making his lower back arch off the bed as he came again, head thrown back and whining, whole body shaking.

 

He felt Noct gently caressing his cheek again as Prompto crawled up and over his body. He took the small pillow out of Ignis’ arms, _gods it was soaked where Ignis drooled on it, just when did he drool so much_ , before cuddling into the warm space of his lovers arms. The blond’s short dick, hard as it’ll get, pressed into his hip in the process. Letting his default personality return, Ignis asked: “Wha-” a breather, “-what about you guys?” Gladio looked painfully hard in his briefs, and he knew that Noctis wasn’t better off beneath the pillow under his head.

 

“Don’t worry about it, love.” Noctis said with a lopsided smile. “Yeah,” Prompto nestled his head in the junction of Ignis’ neck “we got that.”. Their freckled sunshine turned his head, looking at the shield, who was still kneeling between the advisor’s spread legs. “Come here, _big guy_.” He said, as he spread his asscheeks with one hand, slowly sinking his middlefinger into himself in the process. Gladio let out a breathy laugh at that, sliding his briefs off to his knees. “When the fuck did you manage to prepare yourself?” He lined up behind Prompto, letting the head of his cock slide over Prom’s hole a couple of times.

 

“Didn’t. Was actually fingering myself in the shower before- mhhhhh!” Prompto bit his lip as Gladio slid inside before deciding that his mouth belongs on Ignis’, and wrapping him up in a deep, loving, messy kiss. Over them, Noctis growled. “Not that I don’t enjoy the show, but. Y’know. I can’t even jerk off like this.” He gestured to Ignis and Prompto lying atop the pillow that literally covers his entire lap. Prompto chuckled. “Yeah. Got ya.”

 

The blond managed to lift Ignis, still boneless and sleepy from _3 fucking orgasms in a row_ , and himself off the pillow enough that Noct could sit up a little more straight and shuffle down the pillow enough to get his dick out of his underwear. Tilting his Head up, Ignis placed a kiss on the tip and sloppily lapped along the length of his Prince’s cock because he fucking wanted to. Prompto smiled at that, and decided to help his lover, lapping along the other side.

 

“Mmmh~! Yeees, good boys” Noct moaned, threading his fingers through ash and blond hair. Prompto chuckled again, before being cut off by his own moans as Gladio started to pound into him harder. A big hand tenderly caressed over Prom’s tailbone, making him whimper around Noct’s cock.

 

“ ‘m not gonna last- fuck, Iggy-!” Noct threw his head back in pleasure as Ignis played with the head of his dick, tongue lapping at the tip and back down the underside, adding more pressure at all the sensitive spots. Prompto was getting more and more sloppy, too caught up in his own pleasure, getting even more messy as Ignis lazily wrapped a hand around his sunshine’s small, throbbing member and stroked in slow but firm movements. Seems like he won’t last that long either, eh? Gladio was getting louder, too.

 

“Come for us then, princess. Don’t make ‘em wait- _aah shiit_!” The tall man was visibly holding himself back, not wanting to bruise Prompto’s hips again (he didn’t mind that the last time it happened), and threw his head back too. Seeing the Prince’s cock twitch over his face, Ignis opened his mouth invitingly, closing his eyes. Prompto did the same, moaning loudly into Iggy’s shoulder as his own orgasm hit, making him twitch and shiver with pleasure flooding his system. Noct took himself in hand, only two, three strokes before he spent himself all over his lover’s faces, head almost hitting the wall behind him. That seemed to be the last straw for his shield, too. Gladio slumped forward, a deep, husky moan escaping his bitten lips as he buried himself as deep as he could in his smaller boyfriend.

 

Noctis slumped back against the headboard of the bed, trying to catch his breath. Gladio pulled out of Prompto and let himself fall onto the bed next to Ignis, taking up all the space that was left on it. Eyes still closed, Ignis felt something wet lapping at his face, going from his temple down his cheek. Prom was lapping up Noct’s cum, humming contently along the way.

 

Ignis chuckled, “You’re insatiable.” before opening his eyes and lapping at the blond man’s face too, then pulling him into a sloppy, wet, open-mouthed kiss. He rolled them onto their side, lifting his head so Noct could slide his legs out from under them in the process. “Ow. My feet fell asleep.” he said, as he (unwillingly) got up to get a towel. Gladio sat up, too, looking down at his other two lovers who still kissed each other deeply. “Hey. Not fair.” he leaned down, nuzzling Prompto’s cheek with his nose. “Gimme some too.”

 

Prompto and Ignis parted, each a silly smile on their face. “Then come and get some, darling.” Ignis said adoringly and reached his hand behind Gladio’s neck to pull him down into an equally messy kiss, all tongue and teeth. Prom reached out to Gadio too, laying his hand on top of Ignis’ on his Neck. “Me too!” With a laugh, Gladio pulled away from Ignis and kissed their little sunshine instead, and then he decided that, yes, he’ll just lay down on both of them. At that, they let out a strangled ‘oompf’.

 

“Nooooo! You’re heavyyy!!”

“What do you mean, sunshine?” he kissed Prompto’s cheek before blowing a raspberry against it.

 

Noctis watched the whole drama unfold from his place in the doorframe of the bathroom door, Ignis giving a sleepy laugh as Gladio moved down Prompto’s neck to tickle him with his nose and Prompto gradually trying to move away without succeeding because hey, Gladio is heavy as fuck with all that muscle. The Prince chuckled adoringly, shuffled over to the bed and sat back down on its edge.

 

“So, breakfast, or back to bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Euhehehehe that was the very first smut I've ever written :Y I hope it wasn't too bad.
> 
> Go to [my tumblr](http://grabthekitties.tumblr.com) if you want to see my other entries for the FFXV-Kink-Week :D


End file.
